Not Only Dreams
by AnimeFantasies96
Summary: "What? Just tell me!" I was anxious for his answer. "It will happen..." He said solemnly "Which means... No... She can't!" I was beginning to cry. "I'm sorry, but your dream will come true, and when it does... She will die."
1. Chapter 1

***Hi everyone! This is my first Fan Fic! I hope you like it, even though it's only the first chapter so far... Please comment on it and give me some advice about my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except one (Raeanne.) - Only two characters (Issun and Amaterasu) are from a different game (Okami.) I own this idea.**

**Chapter One.**

I was running through the storm. The blood pounding in my ears, the soles of my bare feet, scratching against the rocks. I could hear his words over and over. The night was closing in on me. I wanted to wake up, I wanted this not to be real. How I wish this was only a dream! I kept on running, I wouldn't dare stop. Without watching my step I tripped over a root and rolled down into a pit. I lay there, knowing they would come for me. I try getting up but it is no use, my leg must have been broken. "Raeanne..." I heard a faint whisper, but couldn't see anything through the tears in my eyes. "Raeanne..." The voice was getting louder, closer, as I slowly drifted away. I tried opening my eyes but I was blacking out, my heart was beating to a stop, it was all over...

"RAEANNE!"

"Huh?" I answered, looking up at my teacher who was glaring at me.

"What is the answer to the equation?" He asked with an annoyed voice.

"Umm... Fifty-two?" I replied nervously. The class laughed at my response which left me with pink cheeks as I slowly sank into my chair. I was completely embarrassed, even though this wasn't the first time...

"Were you listening to anything I was saying?" He look down at my open journal which I was writing in and frowned. "Alright, that is the third time in the past two weeks!" He angrily snatched it off my desk. "You can pick it up at the end of the day, but if I catch you ignoring my lesson one more time then I'm afraid I will have to call your parents. Understood?" He said sternly.

"Yes Mr. Xigbar" I said regretfully. Luckily the bell rang. I gathered my things and ran out of the class. Mr. Xigbar could be nice but he could also be really tough. I got stuck with him as a math teacher because I'm in the advanced class, although considering the amount of intelligence that my classmates have, it seems like I'm in one of the stupidest math classes in the school. I wonder what the actual low math class is like...

"Rae!" I turned to see my friend Vanille running toward me. "So, you dozed off again in math class? Aqua told me. You know you spend all your time writing and you NEVER pay attention. OH, guess what? Hope talked to me in class! He was only asking for a pencil but I know that..." Her voice was slowly fading. Man, Vanille could talk! She complains about me dozing off? Wow, there is something seriously wrong there. Out of my three best friends, (Vanille, Xion and Aqua,) I prefer hanging out with Xion. She gets me more than any of them do... "HEY!" Vanille was snapping her fingers in front of my face. "There you go again! What's up with that Rae? Is there something on your mind? Do you want to talk about it? By the way, love the hair! Did I tell you I'm getting highlights? Oh my gosh I-"

"VANILLE! Stop talking, please! I have to get to class, the bell is going to ring. I'll see you at lunch okay? Bye.."

"Okay, bye Rae!" She said with a smile and ran off. She knew she talked to much as much as I know that I doze off to much.

Lunch came quicker than I expected. I just wanted time to myself. Aqua met me at my locker and we headed down to the cafeteria to meet the others. I saw Vanille and Xion sitting at a table already, waving us over. We all ate, laughed and talked. We finally got up to leave when Larxene, my arch nemesis, purposely bumped into me with her tray of food. Lucky for me, I backed up fast and her lunch just fell on the floor. Except it hit my shoes instead. "Oops!" She snickered. She didn't care that it didn't ruin my uniform, she was just happy that my shoes looked messed up. "Leave me alone Larxene! If your jealous of how I look, why don't you just say so?" I said. She growled in response. I kicked the food off my shoes and walked away with Xion and Vanille next to me. Aqua decided to pick up some of the food on the floor and dump it back on Larxene's tray. She made sure it slapped down so that it splashed in her face. "Oops!" Aqua said with a smile and then caught up to us, leaving Larxene with a shocked look on her face. That's why I love Aqua. She may not talk that much and look really shy, but if you mess with her or her friends, you willl regret it. "Why does she have to be so mean?" Xion said staring at the floor. Her short black hair covered her face so I couldn't tell what her expression looked like, but I could tell she was depressed. Every time Larxene does anything around Xion, she goes into an automatic depression because of what had happened last year on her birthday. If Larxene just walks by, Xion will look like she was about to cry...

_Xion was all excited. It was her sixteenth birthday and everyone was going to her house for a huge dance party. Of course, Larxene was not invited. Rae had come over early to help her set up with Aqua and Vanille. Naminé and Kairi were also going to be showing up to help with Sora and Riku. The real reason Xion was excited was because Roxas was coming to her party and she decided that it would be the right time to tell him how she felt once a slow song played. Somehow, Larxene found out about this and felt that it would be the perfect time to screw things up for her. At the point where the slow song started, Xion made her way over to where Roxas was standing and just when she was about to ask him to dance, the lights came on and the music stopped. Larxene stood at the top of the staircase where everyone could see her. "You may not know this, but Xion has a HUGE crush on Roxas! She wanted everyone to know!" Xion's face went completely red and when she looked over at where Roxas was standing he was already walking away, embarrassed. One part of Xion wanted to kill Larxene and the other wanted to run away crying. She also just wanted to try and tell Roxas she was lying, but she wasn't, so what could she say? She ended up just running out of her own house, with tears running down her face. Aqua took care of Larxene. Rae ran after Xion and Vanille tried to find Roxas to explain things. Her birthday was ruined and now whenever Xion and Roxas cross ways, they both turn red and run off in different directions..._

I put my arm around Xion. "It's ok. She has issues so just ignore her okay?" She nodded and looked up at me. "Thanks." She smiled. We finished the school day and went home. Xion came to my house for a sleepover, mostly because I had something extremely important to tell her. Let's just say that when I doze off in class by writing, there's a reason for it. Xion is the only one of my friends that knows about it though. We walked into my house to be greeted by my dog, who deeply resembles a wolf, Ammy. Her real name is Amaterasu but I think it's too long so I call her Ammy. "Down girl!" I laughed as she jumped on me to lick my face. Xion laughed, only to be greeted the same way.

"RAE!" My little brother Issun ran into the room with tears on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Eiko took m-my toy and b-broke it!" He blubbered. I took the toy car from his hands and saw that it could easily clip together.

"Wow! You fixed it! Thanks Rae!" His tears were gone and he ran off with a happy look on his face.

"Eiko!" I called out. Even though it wasn't really broken I still had to have a little talk with her. She came out of the room with a careless look on her face. "Why did you attempt to break his toy?" I asked with a straight look on my face.

"None of your business." She replied arrogantly.

"Listen here Eiko, your brother is five years younger than you. That means you shouldn't bully him!" I was getting annoyed. She had such an attitude. "Just because mom isn't home, it does NOT mean you're in charge!" She was angry now.

"Yes it does. Mom said it does and I am older than you!" It was now a fight between the both of us.

"Ugh! Why can't I be seventeen! Then I could boss YOU around!" She screamed and stomped away. I let out a sigh. Xion laughed and took my bag from me. "Come on. Let's go to your room so you could tell me what you wanted to talk about." She dragged me away from the entrance and we went to my room.

"So, what's up?" She asked seriously as we sat on my bed. Not like the regular 'what's up' you usually hear. We've had this type of conversation before but she's still always concerned. "I had another dream. But it's been the same one for the past two weeks now..." I said quietly.

"Is it what you were writing about in math class?" I nodded. I started to play with my hair as I told her of what I dreamed.

"In my dream, I'm running away from someone or something... It's a painful feeling even though I'm dreaming. I then fall into a ditch and just stay there. I have this feeling like someone's coming to kill me. I also have a feeling some is standing there watching me. I then wake up and still feel eyes on me, but just hide under my blanket, telling myself it's just Ammy in my room watching me sleep." It was silent for a while. I stared into the mirror on my room wall. My long black hair which had natural deep purple highlights looked matted. I pulled out my brush from my bag and yanked through it while waiting for Xion to say something. I stared at myself. My gray eyes looked tired and stressed and had bags under them. I wish these dreams wouldn't bug me...

"Well... I don't know what to say, to be honest with you." Xion said with a sigh.

"Neither do I..." I replied. I pulled out my journal that I had gotten back at the end of the day from Mr. Xigbar and gave it to her. She read it and looked up at me. "This sounds like a story book that someone published." She said with a chuckle. I smiled at her.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. She laughed and gave me a hug.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk I'm always here for you okay? Don't worry, it could be just you thinking of good story ideas before you fall asleep. Or a sign? Who knows? Just don't let them bug you."

"Alright. Thanks Xion. You always know how to make me feel better." I gave her a big smile which told her I was okay, even though I wasn't. I was so curious as to what this dream could mean... I had a dream in the past that went on for three to four weeks and then finally came true. I thought that I was being paranoid but I knew I wasn't.

"Let's go have a snack." I suggested. We got up and went to have some cookies. I cleared my mind from the whole dream thing, for now...

***I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Oh and by the way, think of Issun as a little boy, not a bug haha. I guess he wears a lot of green though... hmm... Anyways, again please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Okay, here's chapter two! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Only one of them and the idea.**

**Chapter two.**

We slept in the living room that night because there were two, wide and comfy, couches to sleep on instead of my narrow bed. I yawned loudly. "Well, good night." I muttered. "Nighty-night." Xion replied. It wasn't too long before we both drifted off to sleep and of course I had a dream...

* * *

_I was in a gray room with Xion, Aqua, Namin__é__, Kairi, Sora, Riku and none other than Roxas. We were all facing a man with long silver hair that had a long sword with blood on it. He had an army of heartless behind him. "Give it to me!" He growled. I had no idea what he was talking about but my dream self seemed to know. _

_"Never!" I screamed. He growled as an evil smile slowly crept up his face. _

_"If you don't want to lose what matters dearly to you, then I suggest you HAND IT OVER!" He shreiked. Even his heartless seemed to be afraid of him. Who is he? I felt like I was someone else watching this. I didn't know what the Raeanne in the dream was thinking. It was like I was a ghost watching a future event... _

_"N-No!" I stuttered. I looked pretty brave standing up to this guy._

_"Just leave us be Sephiroth!" Xion yelled. So his name was Sephiroth? _

_"I will NOT return to Master Xehanort without that necklace!" He looked like he was about kill someone. There was no mercy in his eyes. _

_"We will never hand it over!" Roxas called out. He seemed to be holding Xion's hand. She was slightly behind his back and he was in a protective position. This was too weird for me. Now that I look closer everyone in the room had a keyblade, including me. My grandfather had told me legends of the keyblade when I was a little girl. I never knew they were real though... Wait they're not real! I'm dreaming this! But why won't I wake up? And why is this dream different from the last?_

_"Then you will all have to die!" He screamed. "Heartless! Attack!" They came toward us with anger in their eyes. _

_"Roxas! Get Rae and Xion out of here! If Sephiroth wants Rae's necklace so badly, he'll try and use Xion as bait." Aqua said. _

_"Aqua's right. We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Riku added. Roxas nodded, grabbed me and Xion and we ran out of the building. Once we were outside we started to run. All of a sudden I heard a piercing scream. I turned to see Xion with a sword sticking out of her chest. Xion's blue eyes went black. "NO!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face. The sword was pulled out of her body and she fell to the ground. Roxas ran to her side with tears on his face. That's when I looked at the person wielding the sword. My vision started to go blurry. I couldn't make out who it was. Anger shook through me and I wanted to scream but my voice felt like it was taken away. This finally started to feel like a dream. _

_"Run!" Was all I heard Roxas say. I looked at Xion one more time before I ran as fast as I could. Now I was having the same dream that I've been having every night about running. It made sense now why I was running, but I was still very confused. At the part where I fell into the ditch I kept asking myself questions that I couldn't answer... The main one was, who killed Xion? It felt so real...__

* * *

_I woke up in the dark. When I looked at the time, it read 4:23 am. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. That's when I felt eyes on me. I decided not to hide this time and actually see who or what was staring at me, or if I was just being paranoid. After having this dream I think I could handle anything. I looked over a Xion who was sound asleep. I turned over to see Ammy snoring, who was happily dreaming of something. Lucky her. I then looked at the foot of the couch to see a dark figure sitting on the arm rest. I was terrified but stayed calm. "W-Who are you?" The only thing I saw was the pair of blue eyes that were staring at me.

"Go back to sleep..." He murmured. He had a deep, sweet, gentle voice. I sat up and asked again.

"Who are you?" I sounded more confident this time. My eyes finally fixed on his image. He had spiky black hair that brought out his deep blue eyes. He was wearing metal plated shoulder pads. He had a navy blue, short sleeved, turtle neck sweater and brown suspenders with A black wrap and two belts over it. His pants were a deep navy blue and he had big black boots with zippers. He was wearing black gloves and had a sword on his back.

"My name is Zack." He replied calmly.

"Um... Well... Huh?" I got nervous again. He got up and sat next to the couch so that he was facing me.

"I'm not real... Just thought I'd let you know." He said with a smile.

"What do you mean not real?" I asked curiously. I wasn't afraid anymore. He seemed nice.

"Not real as in... dead." He said solemnly. I was shocked.

"Wow..." Was all I could say.

"Ya... Weird, I know. But I'm here to warn you that you're in danger. I'm the reason for your dreams... I've been watching you sleep for a long time now." He said seriously. I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake Xion. He raised an eyebrow.

"Um Zack? I don't know how long you've been dead but If you go around telling girls you watch them sleep, they might call the cops and give you a good beating." I smiled.

"Uh, hehe, I didn't mean it like that!" He looked embarrassed.

"I know, carry on. You were talking to me about my dreams?" I reminded him.

"Oh ya, uh, well like I said your dreams aren't-"

"Zack?" All of a sudden a girl, a beautiful one at that, appeared right before my eyes. "You woke her up?" She was shocked to see me awake. She had long brown hair in a braid tied with a pink ribbon. She wore a long light pink dress and a red jacket and had a black lace tied around her neck into a bow. Her shoes brown hiking boots and she carried a basket of flowers and had a staff on her back. Her green eyes sparkled and her sweet voice made me stare at her in awe.

"NO! I didn't, she just woke up on her own!" He was trying to reassure her. It made me want to laugh. She put her hands on forehead like she was dealing with a five year old.

"Great job Zack. This is exactly what we talked about." She let out a sigh. "Your hopeless..." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "But, that's why I love you! "Mr. No-Brains-Zacky" Hahaha!" She knocked on his head. "Hel-looo? Anyone home? Hahaha." She laughed joyfully. It made me laugh too. Zack was more embarrassed than ever.

"Aerith!" He whined and gestured to me, showing her I was listening.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Aerith." She pulled me into a hug. I guess that was her way of saying hello. "You weren't supposed to wake up, but I guess we might as well explain ourselves now instead of riddling you." She smiled.

"Well... Maybe we should talk somewhere else because I don't want to wake Xion." I pointed to where she was sleeping. Lucky for me Xion was a heavy sleeper and so was Ammy.

"Don't worry, they can't hear or see us unless we want them to. If someone were to wake up, they would just think you were talking to yourself." She replied.

"Well, then I guess it's okay." I said quietly. They might still hear me.

"Uh-oh, it's already five o'clock?" Zack hit his head. "We have somewhere to be in ten minutes Aerith! Remember?"

"You're right. We will have to return tonight and explain things. Now that you know that it's us giving you the dreams, we will let you sleep peacefully. Expect to see us tonight though." I nodded. Zack pulled Aerith close and they waved, as they slowly disappeared.

I fell back into my pillow and stared at the ceiling. I slowly fell back to sleep wondering different things. First I'm having these realistic dreams, then I have a conversation with two dead people and now I'm in danger? Wow this was all a rush. I was still worried about what happened in the dream, even though I would soon find out what it all meant. When I felt like I had just fallen asleep, I felt something jump on me and opened my eyes to see Ammy on top of me. I turned my head away from her to see a huge pair of blue eyes. "Monrin'!" She yelled.

"Ahh!" I rolled off the couch and saw her standing over me. "Xion!" I whined. She helped me up and giggled.

"You know you were talking weirdly in your sleep. Have another dream?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing too weird." I mumbled.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly with a nervous chuckle. What was I supposed to tell her? _'I had a dream of you dying and then two dead people visited me and are coming back tonight!' _If I told her that, I would sound crazy. Maybe I am crazy... Ah well, as much as I want to tell her I guess I won't... "Let's go and have breakfast!" I finally said. I then dragged her to the kitchen.

***Well that's chapter two! Hopefully I'll be done chapter three soon. Hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Hi again! Okay, so this is chapter three. Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes so far, but I will get around to fixing them at one point. If anything is confusing, just let me know! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these charaters except for one. I do own this idea.**

**Chapter three**

Xion and I decided to spend the day at the park. As we were on our way, we bumped into Sora and Kairi. They were such a cute couple. "Hey!" I greeted them happily. "Where are you guys going?"

"We're just walking around. You?" Kairi replied.

"To the park. Want to come?" I offered. I loved hanging out with them.

"Sure." Sora answered. "You mind if Roxas comes?"

"And Naminé?" Kairi added. I looked over at Xion, who's cheeks were red, but I couldn't say no.

"Sure, no problem!" I elbowed Xion.

"Y-Ya. What she said." Xion mumbled with a fake smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll call them. Hopefully you and Roxas won't kill each other." Kairi joked at Sora and rolled her eyes as she walked off to a nearby phone booth. I laughed because it was true. Roxas and Sora are the kind of siblings that would end up killing each other one day. Sora laughed too. "Your sister's got a point Xion." Kairi and Xion look identical except for the hair, just like Sora and Roxas. Xion is still only a couple of months younger than Kairi but they get along really well. Like friends more than like sisters. "Ya..." Xion mumbled. She turned away and walked to the curb where she sat down with a depressed look on her face. All the joy that she had this morning was gone. She was NOT excited to hang out with Roxas. "What's up with her?" Sora asked with a confused look on her face. "Was it something I said?"

"No, I think that she's just afraid that if he sees her, he'll leave." I walked over to where she was and sat next to her. "Don't worry Xion. This isn't the first time that we've all hung out together. Just act normal." I tried to comfort her.

"It's the first time since my birthday..." She said solemnly. I sighed.

"Well, you're just gonna have to deal with it because we can't go home now. It would be rude." I helped her up.

"Okay.." We walked back over to Kairi and Sora.

"They said they would meet us there." Kairi said. "Let's get going."

We walked and talked about random subjects. When we got there we played on the swings and slides. All of a sudden, Xion went face-planting into the ground with Naminé on top of her back. "HI COUSIN!" She yelled in Xion's ear. She lifted her face which was covered in sand. "Naminé! Get off of me.." She whined. Naminé laughed and got off of her. Xion got up slowly and wiped her face with her arm. She then gave Naminé a proper hello hug. "Hello to you too!" Xion laughed. She was in a happy mood again. "Hello other cousin!" Naminé waved to Kairi who was on a teeter-totter with Sora. She waved backed but was to busy laughing at Sora, who was close to falling off, to say hi back. Naminé also looked like she could be Kairi and Xion's sister instead of just a cousin. They could pull off being triplets if they wanted to if it wasn't for Xion's short black hair, Kairi's auburn hair and Naminé's long blonde hair. "Hey guys." We all turned to see Roxas coming up to us. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Xion standing there. Xion looked at him, then at me with her big glassy blue eyes, and ran away. Roxas took a step forward and sort of reached out, as if to tell her wait, but she didn't notice. "Xion!" I called out to her, but she kept on going. "UGH!" I was exasperated. All of a sudden Roxas ran past me in the direction that Xion ran. I looked at the others but they all shrugged. We all decided to go and see what was happening. We all hid behind a bush and watched the scene.

Roxas walked up to Xion who was sitting against a tree with her head on her knees. "Go away Rae." She mumbled. I snorted, only to be shushed by my friends.

"It's not Rae. It's Roxas." He said sweetly. Xion whipped her head up to look at him. She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, uh, bye." She got up to leave but Roxas ran up to her and grabbed her hand. Naminé squealed. Sora imitated her squeal and got slapped by Kairi.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"WAIT! Don't go... Please?" Roxas gave her these huge blue eyes that she couldn't look away from.

"W-Why? Don't you never w-want to see m-me again? I didn't mean t-to embarrass you at my birthday!" The tears were returning to her eyes. "Larxene is just evil! I'm s-so sorry! We used to be b-best friends and now we d-don't sp-sp-speak! I miss talking to you! I wish I never was g-going to tell you!" She was blubbering and did not take one breath between each sentence. She did that when she was nervous. She could talk for hours, like Vanille. She never looked away from his eyes. He looked like he was going to cry and he had a small smile on his lips. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M-" Roxas silenced the babbling Xion with a kiss. Her eyes went wide in shock. He pulled away.

"Uh, I, uh, ya.." he muttered. She looked at him with awe and gave him a hug.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you..." She said. He returned her hug.

"I love you too." He mumbled.

"Awww!" Kairi, Naminé and I whispered. We were so happy for them.

"Yuck..." Sora muttered.

"But you say that you love me." Kairi gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, yeah but that's different." He said. She gave him a light kiss on his cheek which made his face go pink.

"AHH!" Naminé shrieked. There was a HUGE spider crawling on the bush. We all screamed and pushed Sora in front of us.

"Oh please! How 'scary' can this spider be?" He then took one look at it and screamed like a girl in a horror movie. The whole bush was rustling, so I'm guessing Roxas and Xion knew we saw everything. We all went flying out of the bush and landed at their feet. Their faces were in frowns, but they were as red as tomatoes. "Hehe, hello." We all said in sync. We all ended up laughing our heads off. Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Xion decided to walk home and I walked Naminé home in a different direction. We decided to give the two couples some time together.

Once I got home I went straight to my room and shut my door. "Come on furball!" I heard Issun calling out to Ammy. He had a habit of calling her 'furball' instead of by her name. "Leave her alone!" I heard Eiko answer. They started bickering and Ammy started barking. My mom started yelling and my dad blasted the television so he could ignore them. Even in the comfort of my own room, I felt like I was standing in the middle of it. I threw my pillow over my head and it wasn't long before I fell asleep.

I had no dreams that night, but awoke to a brush of cold air against my skin. I opened my eyes and stared at the clock. 3:30 am. Lucky for me, I didn't have school tomorrow. I shivered and pulled my blankets around me.

"Which one of you decided to wake me up by opening my window?" I grumbled. I sat up to see Aerith and Zack sitting on my bed. Aerith pointed to Zack. "It was his idea." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Good Morning. Sort of..." Zack said. I yawned.

"Well, let's get down to business so I can go back to sleep." I was tired.

"Okay." Aerith started. "You know how you have been having dreams about running away, and how last night you had a dream that sort of explained why?" I nodded. "They are future events." She looked at Zack. Now he continued.

"The necklace is an important source of power that anyone who is evil will want. You have been chosen as the keeper, just as your grandmother was."

"Whoa! Wait a second... Is that why my grandfather new so many legends? He said my grandmother passed away right after they were married." Zack looked at Aerith for her to continue. "Yes, it is. Now the necklace will be passed down to you on your eighteenth birthday. Remember the man in your dreams?"

"Sephiroth?" I asked.

"Yes. He is the person who killed me. He stabbed me through the heart." She said sadly.

"And he betrayed me and your grandfather." Zack added.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Your grandfather... He is Cloud Strife, yes?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah, why? He died two years ago from a disease that he got, from when he was a soldier." I explained.

"And your grandmother is Tifa Lockheart?" Zack said like he already knew the answer.

"Yes, but why?" I was too tired to be disussing these kind of things.

"Your Grandmother died because the necklace killed her. The power was too overcoming." He said like he was reading out of a story book.

"Does that mean that this necklace will kill me?" I wondered.

"Not if you don't use it's heart of power."

"Heart of power?"

"If the necklace uses it's heart of power it could grant you one wish, but you will die in the process. Your grandmother used the power without knowing she would die. This is why we are telling you." Aerith explained gravely.

"So basically, don't use it's heart of power, unless you want to die?"

"Yup." Zack grinned.

"Wait, why is Sephiroth so young looking if you guys were all the same age? If my grandpa was old, shouldn't he be?" I asked.

"Do you remember him mentioning a 'Master Xehanort?' in your dream?"

"Yes, I do."

"He is working with Xehanort, so to get Sephiroth to do what he wants, he granted him the power to never age."

"So, he will never die then?"

"Not necessarily. He can die, but only if he's killed."

"So... you guys are warning me about what's going to happen, because you want me to kill him?" They nodded.

"Your the only one who can. Xehanort wants the necklace, so he will stop at nothing to get it." Zack said.

"By the way, your grandfather and grandmother were not keyblade masters. Sephiroth isn't either, but Xehanort is. The keyblade is very powerful, and you have one." Aerith said.

"No I don't." I think I would know if I had a weapon.

"Not yet, but it will find you and your friends that were in the dream with you." She told me.

"Why wasn't Vanille there?"

"Because... Well let's just say you and Vanille aren't friends at that point." Zack said with an upset look on his face.

"WHAT?" I was shocked. Vanille and I, not friends? I hate the future.

"You will have to deal with that on your own. Anyway, we will keep on sending you riddling dreams to help. We aren't aloud to tell you all of it."

"Wait, you said before that they dreams would come true? All of it?" I was thinking of Xion.

"Uh..." He paused. They knew I was thinking about that part.

"What? Just tell me!" I was anxious for his answer.

"It will happen..." He said solemnly.

"Which means... No... She can't!" I was beginning to cry. Aerith held my hand.

"I'm sorry, but your dream will come true, and when it does... She will die." The tears began to pour out.

"Can I prevent certain parts?"

"You can try but it will be very hard." Aerith tried to comfort me.

"Thank you for helping me." I sniffed. "Will I be seeing you again?"

"If you ever want to talk, just call out our names and we will be here. At anytime of the day, if you want." Aerith wiped my tears and then pulled me into a big hug. Zack did the same.

"Bye, and thank you." I said quietly.

"Bye, and goodnight." They both said and waved as they faded.

I sat up for a long time and cried. I had to find a way to prevent Xion from dying... I just had to...

***Well chapter three is complete! I will have chapter four ready soon. I hope your enjoying it so far! **


End file.
